


The Fifty-third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [53]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Fifty-third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Fifty-third Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it! 

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

Blair arched his back as Jim's mouth trailed molten heat down his neck, moving slowly towards his nipples. He gasped, a long, drawn-out noise as the silver ring which threaded his left nipple was taken between hungry teeth and tugged. 

"Oh God, yes Jim!" Blair's cries became louder as Jim's mouth traveled to his abdomen, tongue playing along the heaving muscles, teasing the younger man into further contortions. Jim looked up at him, and Blair was set on fire by the heat in his eyes. 

"Like that?" Jim asked, unable to keep the self-satisfied smile from his face. Blair didn't mind the look at all. 

"Love it. Don't stop." Blair managed to gasp out, somehow briefly finding a path between his brain and his mouth. With a chuckle, which rippled through his own abdomen, Jim lowered his head again, this time claiming his prize. Blair shouted incoherently, his whole body lifting from the bed as he sought to bury himself deeper into Jim's mouth. Strong hands held his hips, controlling the depth of his thrusts, but letting him move himself in and out of the moist heat that held his cock in an intimate kiss. 

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod...!" Blair groaned the words over and over, his personal mantra to the deity of pleasure. With a sudden cry and a hard shove that dislodged Jim's hands, he came, spilling his seed into Jim's mouth, body spasming for long seconds before he collapsed back onto the bed, happily exhausted. 

-Finis- 

pumpkin  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim? What's with the suit?" Brown stared in disbelief as the older detective straightened his jacket.. "I know you don't have court today." 

"I'm taking a lady out tonight, H." Jim Ellison's voice was almost happy and the smile on his face was definitely amused. 

Before the stunned detective could react, Blair came into the bullpen. Every police officer in the room froze. Sandburg was also 'dressed for success', wearing a good suit with tie and his hair pulled back. To add to the unusual sight, his backpack was missing and he was carrying a large bouquet of roses. 

"Is she here yet, Jim?" Blair was bouncing as he crossed the bullpen. Several sharp whistles made him blush and the rest of the guys grin. 

"Ellison, Sandburg!" Simon's voice came from his office, much softer than normal. The police captain gently ushered an older lady from his office. "I think this is visitor is for you." 

The woman rapidly crossed the room and enfolded the sentinel in a tight hug. For once Ellison reacted immediately, his arms wrapping around her as he whispered in her ear. The woman smiled and the two of them drifted out of the room, talking softly. 

"Hair-boy, what's going on?" 

"I arranged for Sally and Jim to have the afternoon and evening to celebrate. They're going to mass and then to dinner and a musical that she wanted to see. They invited me to go along." Sandburg smiled happily as he trotted after the other two. 

"What are they celebrating?" Henry looked around to see confused looks. 

"Epiphany, you know, the day the Three Kings or Magi visited Bethlehem. It's the traditional day for gifts in many countries." Simon had to grin at the confused expressions on their faces. He wasn't about to let them know he'd been in the dark too, until a certain anthropologist had explained why Jim just had to have the day off. 

After all, if Jim wanted them to know he'd tell them. Right now it was time for Blair to meet his new 'in-law' formally. 

-end- 

Ronnee  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Argh! NO! Don't do that! NOOOO!" 

"Blair, what just happened?" Jim rushed over to his screaming lover, relieved to see that no blood was involved. 

"Ack! I just deleted all the special characters from my word processing program. No more smiley faces for good students and frowney faces for bad students. I can't believe I did something so STUPID!" 

"Don't worry, baby, I'm sure that someone in Tech Services at the station will know what to do. And if they don't, maybe someone in the Computer Lab at the school can give you a hand." 

"Thanks, big guy. You're right, I shouldn't get so worked up about it. Hey, speaking of giving someone a hand..." 

"Anytime, partner, ah yeah, anytime." 

-fini- 

Caorann  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

Re: hate crimes against gays... 

Jim paused outside the door to the loft, listening for the sounds of his lover. He could hear Blair and the TV. Blair was muttering under his breath, "Jesus, I can't believe these people, I just can't fucking believe it!!" 

Entering the apartment, Jim glanced at his lover. "What's got you so riled up?" he asked. 

"This!" Blair replied, gesturing towards the TV screen. Jim went over and sat down beside Blair and watched. 

After a couple of minutes, he spoke, "I hope to hell that prick is in prison!" 

"Yeah. They showed the crime scene photos of the guy he murdered. It was...awful. I hope they never let this guy out." 

"Me too." 

-end- 

Stacy  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, have you ever thought about kids?" 

"What about kids, Chief?" 

"I mean... you know... having kids..." 

"Huh?" 

"Well, I've been thinking..." 

"Always a sign of trouble" 

"Very funny, Jim. Seriously though. Did you ever think about having kids, being responsible for another person's life, taking care of them, molding a new person, leaving a legacy for the future?" 

"Well, seriously Blair, I have all that with you." 

"Huh?" 

"You're quoting me now." 

"Sorry. What do you mean you have all that with me?" 

"I mean, Chief, that we are responsible for each others lives, as partners on the job and in life. You take care of me and I try to take care of you. I know you've made me a new person and I continue to grow and change because of you. And I like to think that the work we do, the good we do, will last as a legacy into the future even if there are no little Ellisons out there after we're gone." 

"Wow, Jim... that's... like... profound..." 

"...and you know even if we can't actually have kids, we can still go through the motions..." 

\--the end-- 

JudySue  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

Blair lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening the piano instrumental playing in the background, trying to decide what to do. 

He loved Jim Ellison with all of his heart. But waiting for Jim to make the move was getting old. Blair had waited for 4 years now.....they'd been through hell and back. And still....still Jim made no move to get intimate with the younger man. 

Sitting up suddenly, Blair grinned an evil grin, and began to formulate a plan. A plan that would make the Sentinel fall in love with the Guide. 

* * *

Three days later, Blair dressed with care, getting ready to go out. Standing in front of the mirror, he studied himself, pulling his hair back, letting it loose. The anthropologist thought for a moment or two then left it down, knowing that Jim liked it like that......he wasn't a trained observer for nothing. Blair saw how Jim eyed his hair, how he sometimes almost reached for it....the flashes of jealousy that Blair sometimes saw erupt in the older man's eyes when Blair was around other men proved to him that there was something there. 

This had to work. If it didn't - then - Blair sadly thought he'd have to leave. He just couldn't stay in close proximity to Jim for the rest of his life without physical intimacy. 

Walking casually out of the bathroom, Blair sensed Jim's eyes on him, taking in the cream coloured sweater with the light blue trim, the skin tight blue jeans and his white Nikes. Brushing his hair back, he let the light glint off the three tiny hoops and licked his lips. 

Blair turned to smile at his partner, who hastily averted his eyes, looking back down at the Handgun magazine in his hands. "Hey, Jim. I'm going out. Expecting my date any second. Could you answer the door for me? I need to go put some stuff on my hair." 

"Sure, Chief," Jim answered gruffly. 

Blair went back into the bathroom and sprayed his hair, so Jim wouldn't catch him in a lie. Hurry, he silently begged his date. Hurry! I can't stay in here forever and Jim has to answer the - doorbell! Gotcha! 

Blair exited the bathroom, but Jim was already to the door. Careful to school his expression, Blair stood patiently. 

Jim swung the door open. "Come on in, Stephen, it's a surprise to see you." 

"Jim. Blair." Stephen nodded, smiling pleasantly, stopping in front of Blair. 

"Hey, Stephen," Blair smiled up into Stephen's face. Stephen brushed his fingers across Blair's face. 

Blair heard Jim gasp in shock. 

Then Blair got something he wasn't quite expecting. Stephen bent down and kissed him gently on the lips, placing his hands on either side of his face. Before he even knew what he himself was doing, he kissed Stephen back, starved for any kind of physical contact with anyone. Throwing his arms around Stephen's neck, he held on for dear life. 

Jim sharply sucked in his breath, staring at his brother, _his_ brother, and his partner - _his_ \- kissing in his living room! 

Clearing his throat, Jim tried to get their attention. But they were ignoring him. Jim sniffed, smelling the arousal - who's? - in the air. 

"Okay, you two. Go rent a motel - or something," Jim growled, hating life. 

Blair broke away from Stephen to stare at Jim with shocked blue eyes, his lips swollen and his eyes darkened with desire. 

The thought of Blair looking like that after Jim had kissed him, caused the larger man's legs to go weak, and he clenched his fists to keep himself from hitting Stephen. "I think you need to leave, Stephen. Blair and I have something to discuss." 

"But, Jim.....we are -" Stopping when he saw the look on his brother's face, Stephen shook his head. Sighing, Stephen bent down and whispered loudly in Blair's ear. "Call me, sweetheart. I _will_ make it good for you." 

Blair dumbly nodded, still in shock over the intense kiss, touching his lips. Stephen shut the door quietly behind him and Jim started towards his Guide. "What were you thinking, Blair?" 

"What?" Blair said, still dazed from the contact with Jim's brother. 

"What? That's all you can say? You're _mine_!" Jim growled, pulling Blair into his arms and kissing him roughly. Blair kissed him back, throwing his arms around the older man, pressing his body against the one holding him tightly. 

After pulling Blair upstairs, and causing him to moan and squirm for several hours, Jim made sure there was no doubt in his Guide's mind which Ellison he belonged to. 

~ fini ~ 

Bast  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"It was a nice dinner." 

"Yeah. I'm stuffed." 

"Me, too." 

[burp] 

"Exactly. Still, it would have been nice if I could have held _your_ hand instead of Karen's." 

"I know, Jim. But that neighborhood just isn't ready for two homosexual couples to walk through the street hand in hand. This ain't the Castro." 

"Nope." [takes hand and kisses it] "But sometimes I wish it were." 

"The food was worth it, don't you think?" 

"Maybe, Chief. Maybe." 

-end- 

MT  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

Re: The "Jim or Blair are pregnant" zine being produced by Rayden and TR. 

Author note: This is my take on what might happen if I made the Major Crimes boys participate: 

* * *

...hey, Simon, Joel, Rafe, Brown. What's up? 

What story? 

Oh, _that_ story. Heh heh. How are Jim and Blair? 

Good! Glad to hear it. 

_Two_ sets of triplets?? Um...wow. No, that wasn't my idea. Bob must've- 

Now, there's no call for that kind of language! Really, I don't think I'm a- 

Simon, that particular gesture is ungentlemanly in the extreme, and- 

Yes, I know it was bloody and icky, Rafe, but what do you expect from a birth...well, six births. But haven't you ever shot anyone in the line of duty? You haven't? You've never picked up a gun in your life? You've never even touched one? Sheesh! No wonder you're a background character! 

Joel, please speak up. I can't hear you over Simon's yelling. Hmm? Oh, yes, I know you're getting too old for this delivering male friends' babies shit, but someone- 

What, Brown? Megan? Sure, I like Megan, but she's just not the type who would hang around and help much, you know? She'd probably've just left Jim and Blair to manage on their own, and we couldn't have that, could we? Heh heh! I mean, can you see Jim having his kids, then reaching over to pull out Blair's too? What do you mean you can?? 

_No_ , Rafe, I wouldn't even think of letting Alex get them! You're quite the whiner today. 

Look, boys, I don't know what all the fuss is about. All you had to do was catch the babies as they came out. Any shmoe could- 

Jim threw up on you, Simon? Oh, dear. No, I didn't- 

Blair bit you, Joel? Bit you, then crushed your hand? Jeez, I'm- 

Yes, yes, I suppose I should've warned you that Blair was a hermaphrodite with two sets of genitals, but I really don't think that was any cause to run down the stairs screaming, "Mutant! Mutant!" Brown. Besides, Jim was normal. 

He what, Simon? Well, DUH! Of _course_ he needed a C-section! Hel-LO! You must've taken some anatomy classes somewhere along the line. Just cut, take out the kid, and sew up, right? No? Well, sue me! Just don't Mary Sue me! heh heh! 

Well, pardon _me_ for trying to inject a little humor! You guys are awfully fucking grouchy today. Are you taking your fiber pills? 

Don't give me that look. You guys did fine. Jim and Blair and their six babies are fine. And I didn't add any angst. No Iranian terrorist attacking, no BG from Jim's past, just a nice, comfortable birth. 

What's that, Joel? No, I guess it wasn't comfortable for Jim and Blair, but at least they had each other- 

Blair threatened to do _what_ to Jim? Oh, surely he didn't mean it. You know how the Gupcake gets sometimes. He- 

Jim called Blair a little-? He'll take it back, you'll see. I'll go write a nice, mushy awww scene with them lying in bed together with all their babies, touching each other, smiling down at what their love created, and they'll forgive each other. 

Of _course_ I'll leave you out of it! Now, excuse me while I go process words. 

Jeez, it just goes to show that men are the whiners in this world! 

D'End 

TR  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Jim when you wanted that story earlier you just asked the list, right?" 

"Mmmm..Yes and got a few extra as well, really got URL's..[big grin]...why?" 

"Well a while ago someone sent me a story they had down loaded from somewhere and it didn't have an address attached to it. Now the one who sent it to me has moved and I keep getting bounced mail from her. So I thought I'd ask the list if they know the story. It wasn't finished when I read it, hopefully it is now." 

"What's it about?" 

"Well it's set in the future, for one. The new rule is that guides are little better than slaves to the sentinels. Any way one guide [our favorite] was horribly mistreated by his first sentinel, then he [the 1st sentinel] died and he [the guide] became a teacher of guides. Till they happened to need him. He got word that another sentinel had returned minus his guide and they were gonna give him to this older sentinel and he got spooked, took off into the wilds rather then become this guy's guide. Seems he had been brainwashed into believing it was his fault the sentinel had died but it really wasn't. So now the higher ups want him [the guide] dead, but the sentinel just wants him. So the guides running and he's the subject of a man hunt.....ever heard of it?" 

"Sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I saw it either; ask the list maybe they will remember it." 

-finis- 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

Obsenad: 

"What ya reading, Chief?" 

"Story." 

"I can see that, but what kind of story? I can smell your pheromones all the way over here." 

"Jim, you could smell my pheromones three blocks away." 

"That's not the point I'm making here, Sandburg, and you damn well know it. My point is that you're reading something that's got you all hot and bothered. What is it? Some freshman turn in a really hot paper on tribal mating rituals?" 

"If you must know, Jim, It's a story Megan wrote. She's going to send it in to Red Shoe Diaries. They've asked for submission from the female viewing public, and Megan decided to show them what some "real women" want to see." 

"Which is what, Chief?" 

"Two guys together." 

"You're kidding." 

"Nope." 

"Women, like Megan, want to see two guys, er..." 

"Having sex, Jim. And I'm not going to even ask what you mean by 'women like Megan.' I have a pretty good idea what you mean, but I don't want to get into an argument right now." 

"Thanks Chief, I appreciate that. But seriously, women want to see that? Two men..." 

"Having sex, Jim, geeze. Yeah, they do. Just like you break your neck getting to the tv whenever that movie with Gena Gershon and Meg Tilly is on." 

"It's a good suspense movie, Sandburg." 

"Uh huh, and the fact that you forget to swallow or blink the entire time those two do anything even close to making out has nothing to do with it." 

"Nothing at all, Chief." 

"Sure, Jim. Next you'll be telling me that you don't scowl at your retreating hairline in the bathroom mirror for at least five minutes every morning." 

"I don't." 

"That's right, Jim, deny, deny, deny." 

"Fuck you, Sandburg." 

"Jim, don't say stuff like that to me while I'm reading male/male erotica." 

"Sandburg!" 

"You know, Jim...Megan asked me to check this for accuracy. I thought she meant grammar and stuff, but now that I think about it, she could have meant the sexual positions. Some of them seem pretty unlikely...Jim, I want to use you..." 

"Sandburg, stay right where you are. Blair, I'm not kidding!" 

"We could leave our clothes on, I just want to check angles of entry and such. Think of it as research. 

"Jim, if you run you'll only trigger my chase reflex. 

"Come back here Jim, and help me out. Jim? Jim!" 

:) 

Mick C.  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad 

"Jesus, Jim, I can't believe you just did that." 

The detective sat down on the sofa and leaned his head back as his partner locked the door. 

"You're right. I should've just kept my mouth shut, but it gets really old sometimes and when she started in, well, I just lost it." He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his temples with both hands. 

"It's okay, but you know she's going to call Simon. You called her a bigoted bitch who shouldn't be allowed to run a public business. He's going to chew your ass out big time, man." 

"I know and I deserve it." 

"Well, at least it's not the first time he's had a taste of prime Ellison rump." 

Ignoring the attempt to lighten the mood, Jim leaned forward, his jaw still clenched, his mind still swarmed and unsettled. "I don't know why people think they have the right to say such shit to people they don't even know, to just judge us like that." 

"Let it go, Jim." 

"I know I should, but it's hard. How do you do it?" 

"Do what?" Blair straddled the armrest, his jeans stretched tight on the muscular thigh as his hand reached over to gently rest on Jim's shoulder. 

"Just be so damn casual when someone calls you a faggot?" The word bittered his tongue, twisted his gut into a long series of knots pulling at his stomach. 

"It's just a word. Hurtful, but it doesn't mean much to me." 

"How can it not mean anything the way she said it? She called us a couple of perverts and faggots who should be locked away from decent people. Jesus, save us all from decent people, Sandburg." He stood up, paced several times, running his hand back across his hair. "All we wanted to do was have a fucking meal out and this happens." 

Sliding down into the corner of the couch, Blair spoke softly, his guide voice strong and soothing. "You held my hand in public, stroked my cheek, and THEN leaned over and kissed me, Jim. It was beautiful." 

"And then she spoiled it." 

"Only if we let her. Besides, you know it's the risk we take. What were you thinking anyway? I'm not complaining, man, but you don't usually take risks like that." 

Jim stood still and stared into the blue eyes and smiled. "How could I not after what you said? God, Chief, you were so goddamn sexy." 

"Yeah? What'd I say?" 

"You don't remember?" 

"Well, I said a lot of things. The last thing I remember was that if you didn't keep your hand out of my lap, I wasn't going to be held accountable for my actions." 

"So, you want to get your lap over here and try that threat again?" 

"I have a better idea." 

The naughty smile tingled his skin, the breathy words bringing new life to his crotch. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah. How about you bring your lap over so I can finish my dessert?" 

And Jim Ellison, as ordered, served himself right up, hot and steamy. 

\--The end-- 

Grey  


* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #53.

 


End file.
